(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to textile machines for spinning, twisting and twining and more particularly for machines with rotating rings.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Previous workers in the art have suggested that the rings of a spinning machine be rotated. We have patented machines with rotating rings, both in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,738,094 and 4,023,340.
In our U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,666, we patented a machine having a compensating drive. The drive belt is trained from the drive pulley on the spindle rail around an idler pulley and around a shell which drives four or more rings directly. The idler pulleys are moved out and in to compensate for the difference between the drive pulley and the shell.